Elves
Description Elves are usually tall, slender and absolutely pristine in their beauty. While they look very close to the form of a human, their mentality is almost completely different in many cases. Their most notable feature they are known for is their pointed ears, almost like a trademark. They like to clad themselves in fine cloth, but when they are at war, they are seen quite often in gold or silver type armor, or any that shine with a certain thing normally called "Elvish luster." History For a greater detail of their origins go to Gritomeia. While Elves are the eldest race in Merl, they are not without their differences, like any race. They divide themselves into classes or factions, depending on where they live or who they live with. A great many of them are quite arrogant, and will not look one another in the eye out of lack of respect or even acknowledgement of their existence. Racism and difference of classes has plagued the Elvish race for many centuries. Despite their differences, though, they can all agree on the subject of Ogres. They are hated universally by all elves for what they did back in New Grito. They are the true reason the Gritomeia leaders all agreed to join the Pact of the Crown in hopes of someday wiping out the Ogres of New Grito. Types High Elves They are the aristocratic side of the elves who choose to live in luxury. They make the finest wines, and though they do not lavish themselves among the trees as often as their cousins, they choose to at least keep a good view of them from their homes. Their robes are normally brightly colored, as are their living quarters. Their strong points include higher forms of magic, especially in the use of the Light of Linasi. Wood Elves These are the natives of the trees and natural surroundings. They are trained in the ways of survival, and tracking. Their specialty in weapons include archery and swordsmanship. A great many of them take up the magic of Druids and use the companionship of beasts to aid them if there is danger about. They are very hard to spot in the forests, as they make their homes far into the tree tops and having an inate ability to blend in with the plants and animals. Moon Elves Moon Elves are elves that, like their estranged relatives, gain their power from the night, moon, and stars. Their skin is a dark green, and can disappear along with the night. It goes without saying that they are nocturnal, and spend the day in inclosed areas that are very seldom explored by outsiders. Moon Elves are very rare, borderline endangered, but they are also scattered across Gritomeia, and normally do not like to interact with the outside world. Half Elves The race of Elves were created by Linasi, and many of them believe that to tamper with that is heresy. This has not stopped the Elves from taking to their neighbors and allies to the point of procreating with them. These halfbreeds bare great resemblance to elves, but carry traits from their other halves. The most common seen are Humans/Elves but the cross between Barbarians and Elves has happened. Category:Races